


How Cold?

by mrsirishboru



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: This is a Sons of Anarchy one-shot drabble, from my prompt list.





	

The newest charter for the Sons Of Anarchy took everyone all the way up to Great Falls, Montana in the middle of winter. Luckily the snow hadn't started to fall yet so everyone was able to ride out on their bikes. 

The 16-hour ride was beyond anything you had ever experienced the view from the bitch seat on a bike was much more than from inside a vehicle. The mountains, trees, all the wildlife was incredible. 

 

Finally arriving at the clubhouse of the newest charter, everyone gathered inside just as the cold front they had been expecting for weeks now finally came in. Weathermen predicted it get well below zero which meant staying here and waiting it out.

 

Being cooped up in a small clubhouse of a newly formed charter was no fun, the smell of smoke was just about enough to make you fall over dead from the lack of oxygen in the air. Standing up from your bar stool you walked back into the dorms and grabbed your jacket. 

“Where you going?” Your brother Happy asked you,

“Outside, not enough oxygen in here” you joked

“Let me grab my jacket I'll go with you,” he said as he walked over to the other side of the room in search of a jacket.

 

As he pulled it on, the two of you started towards the door. Tig noticed and followed.

“How cold do you think it is?” Tig asked the two of you right before you exited the clubhouse.

“As cold as my heart” You stated as you pushed the door open.

The negative 6-degree chill hit your face like no tomorrow.

“Well then I'm going to need a bigger jacket” he replied making both you and Happy start laughing.

 


End file.
